Linoone
|name=Linoone |jname=(マッスグマ Massuguma) |image=264Linoone.png |ndex=264 |evofrom=Zigzagoon |evointo=None |gen=Generation III |pronun= Line-NOON |hp=78 |atk=70 |def=61 |satk=50 |sdef=61 |spd=100 |total=420 |species=Rushing Pokémon |type= |height=1'08" |weight=71.6 lbs |ability=Pickup Gluttony Quick Feet (Dream World) |color='White' |gender=50% ♀/50% ♂ }} Linoone (Japanese: マッスグマ Massuguma) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. It runs at 60 miles per hour but it can only run in straight lines so it often misses. Special Abilities This Pokémon inherits the ability Pickup from Zigzagoon, making it useful to those who want the occasional free item during their travels. However, due to its ability, a lot of trainers abuse this Pokémon in a similar way to how Meowth was abused; by raising multiple Linoone or Zigzagoon with the intention of claiming items. Evolve Process Linoone is the evolved form of Zigzagoon. Zigzagoon evolves into Linoone once it reaches level 20 Game Info Locations | pokemon=Linoone| rubysapphire=Routes 118, 119, 120, 121, and 123| rsrarity=Common| emerald=Routes 118 and 119| erarity=Uncommon| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Evolve Zigzagoon| dprarity=None| platinum=Evolve Zigzagoon| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Routes 4, 6, 9, 10, 13, 21, 22, 24, 25, 26, 27, 29, 30, 31, 32, 34, 35, 42, 44, 45, 47, Ruins of Alph, Mt. Silver (Hoenn Sound)| hgssrarity=Common| blackwhite=Trade| bwrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Linoone| RS Pinball=Evolve Zigzagoon| Trozei=Huge Storage 4 Endless Level 36 Forever Level 16 Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Evolve Zigzagoon| PMD2=Shimmer Hill (1F-17F)| Ranger1=Lyra Forest| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Linoone| ruby=Linoone always runs full speed and only in straight lines. If facing an obstacle, it makes a right-angle turn to evade it. This Pokémon is very challenged by gently curving roads.| sapphire=When hunting, Linoone will make a beeline straight for the prey at a full run. While this Pokémon is capable of topping 60 mph, it has to come to a screeching halt before it can turn.| emerald=It is exceedingly fast if it only has to run in a straight line. When it spots pond-dwelling prey underwater, it quickly leaps in and catches it with its sharp claws.| firered=When running in a straight line, it can top 60 miles per hour. However, it has a tough time with curved roads.| leafgreen=When running in a straight line, it can top 60 miles per hour. However, it has a tough time with curved roads.| diamond=It charges prey at speeds over 60 mph. However, because it can only run straight, it often fails.| pearl=It charges prey at speeds over 60 mph. However, because it can only run straight, it often fails.| platinum=It charges prey at speeds over 60 mph. However, because it can only run straight, it often fails.| heartgold=When running in a straight line, it can easily top 60 miles an hour. It has a tough time with curved roads.| soulsilver=When running in a straight line, it can easily top 60 miles an hour. It has a tough time with curved roads.| black=It charges prey at speeds over 60 mph. However, because it can only run straight, it often fails.| white=It charges prey at speeds over 60 mph. However, because it can only run straight, it often fails.| }} Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon